The present invention relates generally to exercise devices and more specifically to a method and apparatus for enabling a crippled person to exercise hips and legs to prevent hip location and muscle atrophy.
Crippled children, particularly those with cerebral palsy typically suffer trismatic spasms which eventually dislocate the greater trochanters from the hip sockets. Remedies for this problem include major surgery every two to three years. Thus, the need exists for a system and method that enable a crippled person to exercise their hips and legs that prevent hip dislocation and muscle atrophy.